Et si c'était cela, ma vie ?
by SNT59
Summary: Bien que la vie pourrait être facile, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour révéler notre véritable nature.


Il existe parfois des évènements qui changent votre vie d'une façon radicale. Ce fut mon cas. J'ai perdu, il y a un an, ma meilleure amie alors que nous étions en aux Etats-Unis pour nos études, elle de médecine, moi de psychomotricité. Elle fut assassinée.

Je peux vous assurer une chose: la douleur ne s'est pas estompée.

Néanmoins, j'ai pu connaître grâce à cela l'équipe la plus facétieuse et professionnelle du NCIS, dont les membres sont devenus mes amis.

Ce qui présente parfois des désavantages comme en cet instant.

Il faut d'abord que je vous résume mon année précédente. Ainsi, vous pourrez comprendre pourquoi je me trouve en cet instant au QG avec DiNozzo qui essaye de m'amadouer.

J'ai un don. Celui de...

- S'il te plait Coralie !

-... de te supporter DiNozzo. Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Donc, au lieu de brailler dans ma direction pour que je te couvre auprès de Gibbs afin que tu puisse aller à ton rendez-vous chez le dentiste que, selon ta stupidité, tu veux faire passer pour en rendez-vous galant auprès de Tim pour qu'il arrête de te proposer ses sorties entre mecs car, selon lui, tu déprimes, remets-toi au boulot car la réponse est NON !!!

Je recommence mes explications. Après l'enterrement d'Elise, je suis partie quelques semaines en France. Quand je suis revenue aux États-Unis, je devais repartir à zéro et me trouver un logement. Or, Gibbs m'attendait sur le tarmac, a pris mes valises et m'a conduit chez lui. Depuis ce jour, je dors dans une des chambres du premier étage et n'ai plus de loyer à payer car je m'occupe du repas et des courses.

Vivre chez un marine n'a pas vraiment d'inconvénient. Je dois juste réfréner mes ardeurs quand je crache sur l'armée mais Gibbs est facile à vivre. Il suffit de ne pas trop le coller.

C'est lorsque l'on a commencé à suivre une série policière à la télé, afin de pouvoir tranquillement se détendre après un entraînement de boxe, que Gibbs s'est rendu compte que je trouvais toujours le meurtrier grâce à son profilage. Il a donc manigancé des tests, sans que je ne le sache, à propos de vielles affaires et lors de nos discussions et il s'avérait que je ne faisais aucune faute.

Depuis ce jour, quand Ducky est absent, c'est moi qui suis chargée d'établir le profil des différents suspects de notre affaire. D'où ma présence au QG du NCIS, à 8h du matin, un SAMEDI !!!

- DiNozzo, tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

- Rien de bien important Patron.

- Alors mets-toi, au travail !

- De suite Patron!

Il existe un autre avantage à vivre chez Gibbs: il tape moins fort derrière la tète quand je fais une bêtise.

Etrangement, depuis la seconde où le Patron est arrivé, MacGee martyrise d'arrache pied son clavier tandis que Ziva discu...Excusez-moi, s'insurge devant le manque de délicatesse de son interlocuteur et lui promet beaucoup de douleur dans leur prochaine entrevue. Elle arrive toujours à obtenir les informations qu'elle recherche, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Gibbs, tu peux me mettre au parfum ?

- Tu as fait tes profils ?

- Est-ce que je serais ici sans cela ?

- Rapport.

Je ne supporte pas qu'on me donne un ordre et il le sait. Vu le regard noir que je lui lance, malgré le fait que Môsieur Gibbs essaye de faire fonctionner son ordinateur, il doit le percevoir. D'ailleurs, le voilà, qui se détourne de son écran pour me faire face.

- Tu attends quoi ?

- Le mot magique. Je sais que papy a essayé de t'enseigner la politesse. Il doit en rester un peu, non ?

Ah oui. J'ai oublié ce détail assez monstrueux. Il existe le fameux "oncle d'Amérique", moi, j'ai mon "second papa d'Amérique", soit Gibbs, surnommé "Dadou", un mélange de "Daddy" et de "Papou". Ce qui fait que Papy, c'est le papa de Dadou. Vous suivez ?

Donc, après quelques LONGS regards échangés et un silence pesant d'avant l'orage, Gibbs me dit enfin, avec le sourire le plus hypocrite possible qu'il m'a piqué:

- S'il te plait ?

Soupir de ma part et reprise d'une respiration du reste du service.

Tandis que je prenais une inspiration afin de commencer mon exposé, un détail me frappa. Depuis quand faisais-je des profils sans cadavre ?

Je pouvais décrire l'état mental exact du meurtrier à l'instant où il a commis son crime et donc en tirer des conclusions sur sa vie quotidienne: s'il était brutal, avait des antécédents, avait eu une enfance difficile...

Comme ce que je faisais avec les livres d'Agatha Christie: je n'arrivais jamais à trouver le meurtrier par les détails, mes "petites cellules grises n'étaient pas assez développées". Mais par ce procédé, je cherchais qui, parmi les personnages, pouvait effectuer le forfait, et là, je battais Hercule Poirot.

Après avoir créé le profil du "méchant pas beau", je le compare aux différentes vies des protagonistes, assiste aux interrogatoires et dis à Gibbs celui qui, selon moi, serait l'individu qui correspondrait le plus aux empreintes psychologiques laissées sur le cadavre.

Je sais, ma technique est un peu étrange. Mais, dans ce cas-ci, je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue par Dadou...

Si je vous dis que je n'apprécie pas cela, vous me croyez ?

- Gibbs ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié un détail ?

- Lequel ?

- Si nous avions un tête-à-tête dans la salle de conférence habituelle ? Histoire de nous mettre sur la même longueur d'onde ? Maintenant.

Je sais, le sourire mi-ironique, mi-sadique que j'arbore ne vas pas du tout avec le ton doux et sucré que j'utilise pour prononcer cette tirade.

Mais de là à faire chuter la température de 10°C, il y a tout un monde, non ?

Devant la population du NCIS statufiée, Gibbs se lève, contourne son bureau et m'invite d'un geste à le suivre dans l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes fermées et un étage sélectionné au hasard, Dadou remonte le levier servant aux appels d'urgence. C'est alors que les lumières diminuent tandis que l'ascenseur se stoppe.

Se tournant vers moi, Gibbs me lança un regard interrogatif et, devant mon mutisme, me fit remarquer que c'est moi qui avait demandé cette entrevue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Le numéro de mon compte en banque, de mes ex-femmes, de...

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait !

- Gibbs, je parle de cette affaire dont tu me caches le cadavre et les circonstances de sa découverte. Je ne peux pas faire le boulot que TU m'as demandé d'effectuer si je n'ai PAS tous les éléments dont j'ai besoin à ma disposition.

Au lieu de me répondre, il se retourne et réenclenche l'ascension de l'élévateur. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'esquiver les réponses, il sait y faire. Mais, avec moi, il est tombé sur un os. La résistance passive, tu ne connais pas Dadou ? Tu vas vite apprendre...

Quand nous sortons un étage plus haut que notre point de départ, Gibbs descend immédiatement l'escalier pour rejoindre son bureau. Moi, je remarque que toute l'équipe s'est mise au boulot et je souris devant tant d'empressement.

Tim est devenu un excellent ami et un peu un confident. Il sait écouter et lorsqu'on passe la soirée ensemble, on discute durant des heures sur ses derniers chapitres, ses relations avec sa sœur, les bêtises de DiNozzo, les vengeances que l'on peut fomenter contre lui en douce... Enfin, il est un peu comme un grand-frère marshmallow. Le truc, c'est qu'il ne me confiera JAMAIS un ordinateur. C'est instinctif, je les plante tous. La première fois que je suis allée chez lui, j'ai juste parcouru des yeux son installation et tout à buggé...

Il est, en cet instant précis, en train de parcourir des données GPS et un compte en banque...Je crois...

Tony, c'est un peu mon frère d'arme pour faire décompresser l'équipe. Je suis devenue sa confidente ainsi que son principal souci: il embête MacGee et moi je l'embête. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre moi car Dadou veille. Et lorsque je vais chez lui, c'est limite si Gibbs ne me met pas une ceinture de chasteté alors que je suis en totale et irrémédiable sécurité avec DiNozzo, surtout s'il m'emmène danser. Je ne suis pas son genre et, selon sa règle 23, je ne peux pas sortir avec: je mange beaucoup plus que lui et, Ôh Joie faisant des envieux, je ne prends pas un gramme.

La seule partenaire que je serais jamais avec Tony, c'est sa partenaire de souffrance lorsque nous courons ensemble dans les parcs de la ville.

Ziva. Tout un programme. Essentiellement d'entraînement au corps à corps mais aussi au maniement des armes et au cassage de mecs lors de sorties entre filles. On discute énormément, de tout, de rien. On passe par la religion pour arriver à la condition féminine dans les différents pays parcourus en passant par le dernier dessert que l'on a réussi. Je suis la goûteuse officielle de ses nouveaux plats et croyez-moi, je ne m'en prive pas.

Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car je tiens à cette relation particulière avec elle.

Oups, Gibbs a vu que je rêvassais. Réagissant de la manière la plus mature que je connaisse, je quitte la rambarde afin de me diriger vers le bureau du Directeur, après lui avoir tiré la langue.

Afin d'entrer dans le saint des saints, il faut d'abord réussir à passer sa gardienne, Cynthia. Répondre à la question du Sphinx me semble beaucoup plus facile que de devoir subir un de ses interrogatoires. Enfin, fort heureusement pour moi, c'est l'heure de sa mini pause café de deux minutes c'est à dire le temps de s'échapper discrètement de son poste, d'aller chercher une dose de drogue légale au distributeur et de remonter sans que personne ne le sache.

Je sais, se cacher en attendant dans le placard à balais, ce n'est pas professionnel. Mais à la guerre, comme à la guerre n'est-ce pas ? Voilà que Cynthia passe...Vite, sur l'ordinateur pour consulter l'agenda de Jen pour savoir si elle est libre... J'ai beau vivre chez Gibbs, je n'entre pas sans savoir si Jen est occupée tout de même. Le bonheur de connaître les habitudes de Cynthia, c'est de juste regarder la barre de tâches pour que s'affiche les rendez-vous du Directeur.

Elle est libre, plus qu'une minute pour rentrer dans le bureau.

Tandis que je frappe à la porte, je songe à cette étrange relation qui s'est instaurée entre Jen et moi. Je peut être considérée comme une de ses amies et, dans le travail, Jen me compare souvent comme une "petite fille turbulente, agitée, fatiguante mais adorable". Je ne l'ai pas inventé, c'est elle qui m'a dit ça lors d'une de nos discussions. Elle se charge donc de ma formation sur le terrain de la politique: j'apprends à répondre de façon rusée et succinte, à obtenir ce que je veux à n'importe quel moment et à connaître le règlement sur le bout des doigts afin de palier à toute éventualité. Somme toute, elle se rappelle sa jeunesse grâce à mes déboires... Et j'aime le lui rappeler, ce qui finit invariablement par une course poursuite dans son bureau pour une séance de chatouilles.

Non, une fois qu'on la connait, on se rend compte que cette réaction est normale. Jenny a aussi besoin de se lâcher, elle est humaine, comme tout le monde.

Entendant la formule de politesse m'invitant à entrer, Jen m'accueillit avec un sourire derrière son bureau et les paperasses le couvrant.

- J'arrive au bon moment pour te distraire de ta bureaucratie ou faut-il que je m'en aille te chercher un café pour trouver une excuse ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Coralie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour me voir. Que se passe-t-il?

- En un mot ? Gibbs.

Il existe un avantage à ce que Jen soit une amie: pas besoin de long discours pour se comprendre.

Enlevant ses lunettes et se calant au dossier de son fauteuil, Jen laissa apparaître un sourire entendu. Voulant m'asseoir en face d'elle, elle me fit signe de m'installer sur le canapé tandis qu'elle prenait le combiné du téléphone.

- Cynthia, pourriez-vous commander un chocolat chaud et un café s'il vous plait ? Merci.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Se levant, elle vint me rejoindre se permettant, au passage, une familiarité d'usage lors de nos rencontres: enlever ses talons hauts avant de s'étendre sur le plus grand canapé.

- Il semblerait que Gibbs n'ait toujours pas compris ce que signifie le mot "week-end" et "grasse matinée"...Que lui reproches-tu aujourd'hui ma chère ?

- Comme si je ne faisais que me plaindre de lui Jen...

Un sourire lourd de sous-entendus émergea sur son visage. Soyons honnêtes, la plupart de nos discussions commencent, en général, par le sujet Gibbs. Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi ?

- Gibbs m'a caché des informations importantes pour la réussite de mon travail. Le cadavre de l'individu, entre autres. Comment souhaite-t-il que j'effectue mes profils dans ce cas ? En même temps, je les ai déjà faits... En partie du coup...

- Gibbs obtient toujours ce qu'il veut de nous, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais là, j'avoue qu'il a réussi un coup de maître. Tu as réalisé que tu t'étais faite prendre à quel moment ?

- Avant que je n'effectue mon rapport...

Mon air penaud fait rire Jen, dont la situation est contagieuse. C'est ainsi que Cynthia nous trouve: affalées dans les canapés en cuir avec un fou rire. Professionnelle, elle dépose les boissons sur la table en s'excusant de nous interrompre, rappelle un entretien dans la demi-heure qui suit au Directeur et prend congé.

Jen et moi avons tout de même noté le regard inquisiteur qu'elle me lança du coin de l'oeil: elle ne savait jamais comment je faisais pour rentrer dans le bureau directorial sans qu'elle ne le voit. Ce qui ne manque jamais de faire sourire Jen.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de nos breuvages respectifs, Jen prit un moment de réflexion avant de me livrer les informations tant attendues.

- Notre chère équipe du NCIS enquête sur un suicide. Tu connais les règles à ce sujet n'est-ce pas ?

Somme toute, un moyen comme un autre de me demander de réciter mes leçons. Avec mon sourire hypocrite, je lui répondis:

- Bien entendu, Madame la Directrice. Tout suicide, au NCIS, est considéré comme un meurtre jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Non, je ne suis pas masochiste. Disons juste que j'aime taquiner Jen autant qu'elle le fait pour moi. De plus, je suis une fille. Je ne peux donc être pendue par mes bijoux de famille, comme toute personne osant appeler Le Directeur de cette manière.

Après un soupir résigné, Jen continua mon entretien:

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un inconnu. Mais la rencontre entre la victime et l'équipe de Gibbs remonte du temps où Kate était vivante. Tu as du en entendre parler: c'est cette affaire où un marine décoré de la médaille d'honneur s'accusait du meurtre de son meilleur ami et coéquipier dans le Pacifique.

Cette affaire-là. Je la connais en effet. C'est Dadou qui me l'a racontée un soir, tandis qu'il travaillait sur son bateau. Une de ces soirées où il se livre un peu et dont je suis, ôh bonheur ultime, la seule dépositaire de ses confessions.

Ne vous avais-je pas dit que j'étais possessive et jalouse ?

- Notre individu décédé est le caporal Ernie Yost ?

- Oui. Gibbs est chargé de découvrir la vérité, même si elle est dérangeante. Le problème est que le Capitaine Coleman du JAG désire que cette enquête soit résolue au plus vite, afin que les ragots ne commencent pas à se propager. C'est sa façon de se faire pardonner de ses soupçons lors de leur derrière rencontre.

- Je comprends mieux la réaction de Gibbs. Lui et son sale caractère ne supporteront pas que l'on porte atteinte à la réputation du caporal. D'où le fait que même avec ses trois cafés du matin, il soit de mauvaise humeur.

Mais, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. D'après les profils que j'ai déjà effectués, le caporal correspond à mon inconnu numéro 2. Or, je ne le déclare pas comme suicidaire. Mais si c'est un meurtre, qui pourrait profiter de sa mort ? Il n'a plus de famille, pas de fortune personnelle...Ça se saurait si on pouvait faire fortune chez les marines, même décoré...

- Si Gibbs ne souhaite pas que je vois le corps, je peux me contenter de photographies appartenant aux rapports du lieu du crime et de l'autopsie. Tu peux me les procurer, Jen ?

- Pourquoi faisons-nous toutes les deux des efforts pour ne pas froisser ce cher Leroy ?

- Il ne serait pas lui sans cela, tu ne crois pas ?

Après un dernier sourire entendu, je pris congé de Jen, les rapports en main. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les étudier en présence de Tony qui m'aidera à interpréter les sigles et les écritures. Mais avant tout, je passe chercher de quoi remonter le moral de l'équipe.

Il existe des moments dans la vie qui déterminent si, oui ou non, un individu peut continuer d'interagir avec d'autres, malgré une insubordination notoire. Ce moment-là, pour moi, était arrivé. Pouvais-je réussir à faire partie de cette équipe ? Me faire pardonner d'un acte qu'il fallait que je commette afin de gagner le respect de Gibbs et une tape derrière le crâne ? Est-ce que je pouvais me convaincre de ne pas aller de suite me loger dans les bras de Dadou pour un câlin de soutien avant de me plonger dans ces rapports ?

Questions difficiles. La réponse à la première est déjà acquise lorsque, revenant de ma course, DiNozzo me demanda la cause de mon retard. La seconde réponse prit effet quand je tendis son café à Gibbs et qu'il me remercia d'un sourire. La troisième, quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais dans ses bras avec la plus belle des déclarations qu'il soit au creux de mon oreille: "Tu passes avant ma réputation".

C'est pourquoi je suis assise à côté de Tony, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, essayant de lire à l'envers le rapport d'autopsie. C'est ça, l'effet Gibbs.

Je vous passe les quelques heures de dur labeur suivantes. J'ai même interrompu Tony dans un de ses rapports au Patron afin d'avoir droit à une explication de texte... Et c'est Ziva, lors de la "pause" de midi, qui me le fit remarquer.

Voici donc où en est l'enquête:

A vingt-deux heures et quatre minutes, un coup de feu retentit à l'adresse du caporal Yost. Six minutes plus tard, alertée par la voisine de gauche, la police arrive et découvre le corps du caporal dans son salon, une arme à la main et un orifice à la tempe.

Suite au coup de feu, le corps du marine s'était affalé en travers du canapé, à demi allongé, son 45 dans la main droite.

Sur la table du salon, en face de lui, se trouvait le coffret où toutes ses photographies étaient rangées. Seules celles de sa femme et de son coéquipier reposaient sur la table basse.

Il n'y avait pas de trace d'effraction, pas d'ennemi connu. La police a conclu informellement au suicide et a transmis l'affaire au NCIS.

Ducky, dans son autopsie, observa la présence de bleus sur tout le corps du caporal, leur nombre pouvant être expliqué par l'absorption d'Aspégic*, médicament qui fluidifie le sang entraînant au moindre choc la création d'un hématome. Cette prescription, ordonnée par le médecin et sans effet secondaire, est normale chez une personne de l'âge du caporal.

On note juste un fort taux d'alcoolémie, présence expliquée par les déclarations des voisins: monsieur Yost racontait à qui le souhaitait qu'il se restreignait à un seul régime: celui de boire deux verres de Bourbon, chaque soir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser cette question: les marines sont-ils sponsorisés par Bourbon ?

Seule cause de la mort: le coup de feu.

Or, le caporal ne possédait pas d'antécédents dépressifs et ne suivait pas de traitement. Mais le fait d'avoir écrit, dans les rapports officiels, qu'il souffrait d'un syndrome post-traumatique déclenché par la mort de sa femme entraîne, de la part de la hiérarchie, un besoin de conclusions rapides afin de ne pas s'appesantir sur cette affaire.

En effet, bien qu'elle soit un drame, cette équipe du NCIS n'est pas payée pour s'occuper d'enquêtes de petites envergures.

Quant au rapport des lieux du crime, rien ne laisse supposer que le caporal Yost fut aidé ou contraint d'effectuer ce geste.

C'est pourquoi, le rapport d'Abby est ardemment souhaité. Seul ce dernier pourra nous offrir une autre perspective car, chose rare mais bien réelle, notre équipe préférée est réduite à l'attente d'éléments nouveaux.

Malheureusement pour nous, l'attente se prolonge. Vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre: vous êtes à l'abri de Gibbs. Nous, depuis une heure environ, on se fait les plus petits possibles. Tony et moi sommes cachés derrière son bureau, Ziva est figée comme une statue antique et MacGee tape tellement vite sur son clavier que l'on ne distingue plus les bruits des touches.

Tout cela pour ne pas déclencher la tempête qui se prépare. Le Patron est tellement sur les nerfs que son regard a fini par faire peur à l'ordinateur qui a préféré se suicider, et l'écran tente de s'échapper tandis que Gibbs le fixe. On peut même entendre le grincement de ses dents...

Je peux le dire, la situation devient critique.

Au paroxysme de la tension, un bruit strident fit sursauter tout le...Excusez-moi. Nous fit donc sursauter pendant que Gibbs arrachait le combiné du téléphone en aboyant un "quoi!" tonitruant. La seconde d'après, il raccrocha violemment et se précipita vers l'ascenseur de derrière.

Nous, nous sommes toujours sur nos sièges, ce que Gibbs n'apprécie pas. Nous glaçant les os d'un seul tour d'horizon, il nous demande d'une voix suave ce que l'on attendait.

Comme un seul homme, le reste de l'équipe se lève pour suivre le Patron. Si la situation n'était pas si tendue, nous pourrions en rire, suite au spectacle que l'on donne.

Durant le court laps de temps de répit que la descente vers le laboratoire d'Abby nous donna, chacun pu voir sur les lèvres des membres survivants une prière muette: Pitié, faites qu'Abby ait trouvé quelque chose !

Tandis que la musique de Within Temptation accompagnait nos derniers pas, nous pénétrâmes tous sur la terre sacrée de notre laborantine préférée, détentrice de notre salut ou de notre damnation éternelle.

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, une déesse des ordinateurs et de l'ADN qui vivait dans les tréfonds du QG du NCIS. Elle avait le pouvoir de vous faire disparaître sans laisser de traces et elle commandait une armée de machines...

Lorsque dans ce conte rocambolesque nous la vîmes, le Patron avait en main le moyen suprême de s'attirer les faveurs de la déesse: le Caf-Pow, hydromel des dieux.

Surprise par Gibbs alors qu'elle était en train de pianoter sur son clavier, Abby fit son rapport sans plus attendre. A croire que quelqu'un l'avait prévenue de l'humeur du chef.

- Gibbs, Yost ne s'est pas suicidé.

Je serais presque tentée de croire que Dieu existe. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je me renseigne afin de connaître l'existence d'un saint pour se parer les coups éventuels d'un patron contrarié. Ils doivent le vénérer au NCIS, non ?

Tandis que notre chère et tendre équipe du NCIS respire de nouveau, Abby nous explique ses conclusions:

- En réalité, l'état de dégradation de l'arme du Caporal Yost ne pouvait ABSOLUMENT PAS lui permettre de tirer une balle, encore moins de se suicider. D'après mes recherches, on a subtilisé un 45 dans les pièces à conviction d'un procès de 1952. Il s'agissait d'un braquage d'une épicerie pour un butin de 50 dollars. J'ai retrouvé sa trace car le numéro d'immatriculation a été mal effacé. Après, plus de nouvelles de l'arme. Le marché noir l'a fait oublier et quelqu'un l'a sans doute retrouvée dans un coffre de famille. Mais, j'ai deux autres nouvelles.

J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il s'agit de deux points positifs. L'ambiance à la maison n'est pas joyeuse. Dadou reste des heures enfermé dans la cave, rabotant sans cesse la coque du bateau. Quand bien même il l'aime, s'il continue à cette allure, le bois va disparaitre ou devenir aussi mince qu'une feuille de papier. Pour la flottaison, c'est pas génial.

Je sais que j'ai raté le discours d'Abby. Mais la laborantine désigne deux empreintes de chaussure laissées sur le tapis du caporal sur le grand écran, à côté du canapé de Yost. La pointure est du 42, « Ce qui est banal » ne peut s'empêcher de souligner Dinozzo.

- Le mieux Tony, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de la pointure du caporal.

Abby et son souci du détail.

- La seconde bonne nouvelle est que l'individu a marché dans la poudre et qu'il en restera des traces une fois appréhendé.

Je reste stoïque à l'extérieur mais je suis en train de danser la lambada sur un air de HIM dans mon for intérieur. Le reste de l'équipe a, elle aussi, le sourire aux lèvres. Dans le langage « Abbyïen » , cette information se traduit par « trouve-moi un suspect et je te dirais, preuve à l'appui, s'il était sur les lieux du crime ». Les aveux, c'est la spécialité du Patron. Une petite séance de torture en perspective…

Nous sommes de retour à notre étage, respirant librement à nouveau: Gibbs est parti chercher un nouveau café. Affalés sur nos bureaux respectifs, moi m'accaparant celui de Tony, je guette un semblant de lien logique dans cette affaire. Jen m'explique toujours de mettre les points principaux d'une enquête par écrit, de les regarder et de les laisser s'agencer comme ils le veulent. C'est ce que je fais:

1°: Le caporal Yost est retrouvé mort dans son canapé, un 45 à la main droite.

2°: Deux empreintes de chaussures, visibles uniquement par, sont retrouvées près de lui.

3°: La distance des empreintes suggère que l'individu pouvait tuer le caporal.

4°: Le 45 n'appartient pas au caporal.

5°: Il n'y a pas de traces de lutte. Le caporal connaissait donc son meurtrier.

6°: Le mobile ?

Mangeant une pizza sans m'en rendre compte, j'étale au sol le rapport d'autopsie et mes profils. Celui de Yost est le numéro 2. J'y décris l'état psychique du caporal à l'heure de sa mort et je conclus par le fait qu'il n'a pu se suicider. Le profil numéro 1 concerne son agresseur. Je vous passe les différents paragraphes concernant la logique de mes conclusions et passe à sa « fiche : il s'agit d'un procédé permettant de visualiser la vie et l'individu à partir de mes constatations, issues du rapport d'autopsie, de l'anamnèse du sujet et des traces psychologiques laissées sur le cadavre.

Je déduis donc que le meurtrier est:

- De sexe masculin

- N'a qu'une expérience faible dans le maniement des armes

- Qu'il n'est pas un professionnel (récidiviste ou faisant partit du grand banditisme)

- Que son acte était prémédité

- Qu'il connaissait les habitudes de Yost

- Qu'il connaissait personnellement la victime

J'ai ainsi fait ma part du travail. Il est 22h30, je suis épuisée. L'équipe reste en poste d'après l'ambiance. Je rassemble mes affaires, laisse mon rapport à Gibbs, fait un signe de tête à Ziva, un sourire à Tony et adresse un regard d'encouragement à Tim. Gibbs, lui, est lui-même. Taciturne et renfermé, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il me laissera lui servir de confidente.

Je quitte le NCIS, confiante.

* * *

Pour une fois que je rate les cours, il faut que ce soit pour un enterrement. Certes, celui du caporal Yost est important, ne serait-ce que par respect pour ce soldat. Et puis, il fait un peu partie de la famille du NCIS alors…

Mais de là à devoir supporter tout ce cérémonial, il y a tout un monde ! C'est joli, gai et monstrueusement patriotique. Le pire, c'est que je vois Dadou se rengorger…

Un avantage: depuis le temps que je le taraude pour le voir en uniforme, cette fois, je le vois. Et je comprends le pourquoi de ses quatre mariages…Ah, si seulement j'étais plus vielle d'une trentaine d'années…

Trêve de rêveries, il faut que je vous raconte la suite de l'enquête.

Tout commence par une nouvelle enquête de voisinage. Ziva, tenant compagnie à la voisine de gauche du caporal, a réussi à comprendre qui avait eu le maximum de possibilités pour le tuer.

Il s'agit de Dylan , un « orphelin » qui aide Yost dans son ménage. Les « orphelins », dans la commune, ce sont les enfants placés. Puisqu'ils n'ont pas ou peu de visites de leurs parents, la garde leur ayant été retirée, on les considère comme seuls au monde. Des bénévoles s'attachent à leur donner une vie normale et les font participer à la vie de la communauté.

Dylan était, d'après la voisine, un peu comme le fils de Yost. Ce dernier lui parlait de la guerre, discutait aussi souvent que longtemps avec lui et le payait aussi grassement que sa pension le lui permettait. Dylan a même réussi à le faire aller au cinéma…

Tony, quant à lui, était aux prises avec son chien. Chichie ne le laissait pas une seule seconde tranquille. On a pu constater cette romance folle, aussi fugace qu'intense, par le biais d'une vidéo que Ziva a pu faire avec son portable. Son titre: Tony les fait toutes craquer !

Mais au QG, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Gibbs, diplomate, passa son Dimanche au M-Tac afin de calmer les esprits des différents responsables de cette affaire. L'un pour régler la cérémonie, avec tous les honneurs que l'on doit à un heros de guerre, le second pour connaitre les raisons de cette lenteur du service, le troisième au sujet des journalistes…

Si un écran ne les séparait pas, Dadou les aurait tous tués.

Tim, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de retirer les marques de son clavier présentes sur son visage. Tony l'avait aspergé d'encre et MacGee s'était endormi dessus.

Entre temps, il a pu faire des recherches sur Dylan. Il avait découvert que le testament de Yost avait été changé en faveur de Dylan. Il hériterait de tout. Or, il était au courant puisque c'était lui qui avait accompagné le caporal chez l'avocat.

Nous avions donc le mobile.

A ce stade de l'enquête, je n'étais pas convaincue de la culpabilité de Dylan. Yost était la seule personne à lui témoigner de l'affection: pourquoi le tuer ? D'autant qu'il s'agissait d'une personne âgée. Il lui suffisait d'attendre.

Mais, comme me le rapporte Tony, les preuves s'accumulent: il chausse du 42, a déjà manipulé le 45 du caporal, il connait ses habitudes, a la clef de sa maison…Tout l'accable.

Convoqué dans le lieu saint de Gibbs, celui-ci ne se présente pas mais envoit une lettre. Elle annonce que nous pourrons l'arrêter, sans aucune résistance de sa part, une fois l'enterrement de Yost terminé. En attendant, il serait impossible pour nous de le retrouver.

Gibbs n'a même pas tenté.

C'est ainsi que Dylan se trouve en face de moi. Entouré de Tim et de Ziva, il ne cache pas sa tristesse. Gibbs, quant à lui, a flairé sa proie. J'ai peur de lui lorsqu'il est dans cet état.

La cérémonie finie, Dylan n'oppose pas de résistance: il s'évanouit et l'on diagnostique une hypoglycémie. Gibbs doit attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir l'interroger.

Je suis derrière la vitre sans teint et ce que je vois correspond plus à un massacre qu'à un interrogatoire. Pas une seule seconde Gibbs n'a laissé Dylan se reposer, pas une seule seconde cet enfant, car c'est vraiment de ça dont il s'agit, n'a pu se reposer. Blafard, tremblant, désorienté, il ne cède pourtant pas…

Il n'a toujours pas avoué le meurtre de Yost et Gibbs ne souhaite pas lui dire qu'il est déjà condamné. Pourquoi ? Parce que lui et moi savons qu'il n'a pas commis ce meurtre.

Tout l'accable, en effet. Mais nos deux instincts n'ont pas pu croire que cet enfant de 14 ans ait pu commettre cette infamie.

Alors, pourquoi le martyriser de la sorte ? Rien sur terre ne lui fera avouer le vériatble instigateur de ce meurtre. Sa loyauté va avant tout à son père. Il ne fait qu'appliquer les préceptes de Yost.

Son père est un rebut de l'armée: révolté, bagarreur et mis à pied de nombreuses fois, il fut mis à la porte. Devenu alcoolique et violent, sa femme, enceinte le quitta. Mais elle mourut en couche suite à une hémorragie et Dylan fut remis à son père. Trois ans plus tard, il a été confié à « l'orphelinat » mais son père venait toujours le voir.

Ces derniers temps, il avait besoin d'argent et la mort de Yost pouvait lui servir. Ne restait plus qu'à se servir de son fils. Même pointure, même vêtements, le 45 de l'oncle et la clef du logis.

Se ressemblant traits pout traits et commettant le crime la nuit… Les voisins, s'ils l'apercevaient, n'y verraient que du feu.

Voilà pourquoi il faut que Dylan parle. Les antécédents de son père feront l'affaire pour le condamner, d'autant qu'il a été utilisé. Mais il faut que ce soit « parole contre parole ». C'est pour cela que Gibbs ne le lâche pas.

Au bout de trois heures d'interrogatoire, je n'en peux plus. Le gamin est prêt à s'effondrer et Gibbs crie de plus en plus. J'ose alors un acte impardonnable…

- Gibbs, tu sors.

Entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire comme une furie mais tout en restant digne, me voilà face à face avec Le Patron. Je n'ai aucun droit de faire cela et il le sait. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici et d'assister à l'interrogatoire… Je vais me faire tuer.

Courageuse et finalement plus téméraire que je ne le croyais, je supporte son regard et lui fait signe d'aller à l'extérieur. Dans le couloir, la tension est à couper au couteau. Quand je me retourne pour m'excuser, je me retrouve coincée contre le mur, le sergent Gibbs devant moi. Il est furieux.

- On n'interrompt jamais un interrogatoire. Tu n'as pas à être ici. Tu n'as pas à intervenir. Dehors.

- Non.

Des roses sur ma tombe s'il vous plait !

Avant que Gibbs ne puise prononcer une parole, des applaudissements se font entendre. C'est Le Directeur, sourire aux lèvres, qui s'approche de nous.

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te ressemble Jethro. On dirait ta fille.

- Jen.

- Laisse Coralie mener l'interrogatoire sous la surveillance de l'agent MacGee. Va te chercher un café en attendant. C'est un ordre.

Il est rare que Jen mette son statut en jeu. Mais Gibbs est obligé de laisser couler. Me voilà propulsée au devant de la scène. C'est la dernière fois que je fais une insubordination, je vous le jure !

Comment ça, ce n'est pas crédible ? Je peux être sage vous savez ?

Il reste que mon avenir est incertain:

- Soit je réussis cet interrogatoire, Gibbs ne me tue pas et passe le reste de ma vie à me détester.

- Soit je ne réussis pas, l'honneur de Gibbs n'est pas touché et il me tue.

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir repasser ma (courte) vie devant les yeux que Jen se place face à moi. Les yeux dans les yeux, je vois soudainement mes pires soupçons se confirmer: elle se sert de moi pour atteindre Gibbs. En même temps, je fais de même…

Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de confiance, ce que me confirme La Directrice:

- Tu vas y arriver, tu en as les capacités et je te juge prête. Je m'occupe de la validation de l'interrogatoire par la hiérarchie. Dis-toi que c'est simple: soit tu réussis, soit tu te fais tuer par Gibbs.

Jen a un certain don pour galvaniser ses troupes…

Tim se présente au bout du couloir pendant que Jennifer s'éclipse. D'un sourire malheureux, il m'encourage tout en ouvrant la porte. Je n'ai donc pas le droit à un câlin réconfortant alors que dans son regard, j'aperçois mon cadavre.

Je rentre dans la pièce à la suite de Tim qui prend un siège et s'assois contre le mur du fond. Dylan est apeuré et se demande quelle est cette nouvelle torture. Il est temps que je fasse les présentations:

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Coralie. Voici l'agent spécial MacGee. Je viens pour discuter avec vous.

- Je n'ai fait que répéter à l'agent Gibbs que je ne dirais rien. Pourquoi insister ?

Un sourire défaitiste accompagne cette réplique. Il est à bout de nerfs… s'il ne veut pas parler, ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour résoudre l'affaire, nous souhaitons juste obtenir sa confirmation. Je vais donc m'attarder sur le seul point non exploité par Gibbs.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous raconter une histoire. Une histoire que le caporal Yost n'a pas du vous raconter, tant elle est douloureuse pour lui. C'est au sujet de la mort de son meilleur ami…

C'est ainsi que je raconte les raisons qui ont conduit le caporal Yost à nous rendre visite la première fois. Au fur et à mesure de la progression de mon récit, je vois la compréhension s'installer dans ses yeux. Ce que je suis en train de lui raconter, ce n'est pas le meurtre d'un marine mais l'acte d'un soldat qui sauve son régiment. Un acte répréhensible, culpabilisant mais nécessaire pour le bien commun…

Il y a un silence à la fin de mon récit. Il est seulement brisé par les sanglots de Dylan. Tim, lui, reste de marbre sur sa chaise, il a l'habitude. Moi, je ne peux supporter ça. Je ne souhaite pas qu'on me qualifie de « bonne âme » mais voir quelqu'un dans la souffrance est au-dessus de mes forces. Je m'approche donc de ce gamin, faisant voler toutes les règles de sécurité que m'a inculqué Jen, pour lui porter secours.

Il s'agit juste d'un mouchoir tendu…

Mais cela suffit à lui faire lâcher prise.

Je me retrouve avec Dylan sanglotant sur mon épaule, Tim debout prêt à intervenir s'il y a le moindre souci. D'un signe je lui fais comprendre que tout va bien. Repoussant Dylan sur sa chaise, je le rassure d'un sourire et reprends ma propre place derrière le bureau.

Il se calme au bout de quelques minutes et nous raconte son histoire et celle de Yost. Je le laisse faire, il en a besoin. Puis, je m'arrange pour que son récit aille dans la direction que je souhaite, par le biais de questions ou de remarques. Finalement, Dylan prend son courage à deux mains et nous confirme les soupçons que nous avions.

La suite de l'enquête est simple: Dylan est relâché, son père est inculpé d'homicide, et moi je me terre dans un coin en attendant que cette tempête passe. Je n'ose absolument pas croiser le regard de Gibbs tandis que le reste de l'équipe s'affaire.

Ils m'ont chacun donné une preuve de leur fierté:

- Tim m'a appelé « le bleu »

- Tony m'a demandé de l'épouser devant les filles du premier étage quand je voulais acheter une barre de chocolat pour me remettre de mes émotions.

- Ziva m'a serré dans ses bras devant le personnel.

- Abby m'a étouffé et est en train de programmer une sortie resto-boîte-beuverie où je devrais la raccompagner chez elle car elle en serait incapable.

- Madame La Directrice a tiré la langue devant l'agent Gibbs devant la population du NCIS, en le ponctuant d'un beau « Nah! ».

Je ne dénigre pas ces preuves d'affection mais je sais que j'ai rompu assez de règles avec Dadou pour que je quitte mon logement actuel. Et cela me brise le cœur. J'attends ma condamnation avec angoisse et je suis aux bord des larmes. Finalement, je ne tiens plus et tente de m'enfuir lâchement. Je me saisis de mes affaires et prends la direction des ascenseurs.

Je suis arrêtée dans ma course par un « où vas-tu? » issu du bureau de mon bourreau. Me retournant lentement avec les yeux rivés au sol, je réponds en essayant de maitriser mes sanglots et de lui répondre. Je me rends compte que c'est peine perdue quand je bafouille et que des larmes gouttent sur le tapis…

Je suis pathétique.

Dans mon champs de vision brouillé, j'aperçois ses chaussures. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et faisant valoir le peu de fierté qu'il me reste, je redresse la tête pour croiser SON regard.

- Tu as agi comme une imbécile en prenant des risques inutiles. Tu as désobéi à mes ordres. Tu n'es pas formée. Tu ne travailles pas au NCIS. Tu ne…

Je cesse d'écouter alors que sa tirade continue et je manque de m'effondrer. Sa litanie continue et une nausée m'envahit.

Finalement, son ton change:

- Et tu ne m'écoutes plus.

Oups. Ça vous étonne qu'il m'ait repéré ?

- Donne-moi une règle par laquelle ta conduite pourrait être justifiée.

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Je souhaite m'excuser et il le sait. Il ne m'en veut donc pas. Il est même fier de moi puisqu'il me laisse une porte de sortie !

- « Mieux vaux demander pardon que la permission », n'est-ce pas Dadou?

Il me sourit et me tend un mouchoir tout en me désignant son bureau.

Une glace m'y attend.

La vie est belle.


End file.
